


What's mine is yours

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Series: I'm in love with a handsome devil [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest (Supernatural), Fluff, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing Clothes, and they are happy, background Sabriel (for like 5 seconds), because I said so, they all live in the bunker, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Lucifer took up a habit of wearing Michael's clothes because...1) he loved to be surrounded by the smell of the angel2) seeing the others freak out about it was hilarious.If only Gabriel would stop asking questions!





	What's mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my _I'm in love with a handsome devil_ series. Worth checking out the first one but can be read as a stand alone.  
> Have a nice day and enjoy! (✿◠‿◠)

The silence that settled on them was disturbed by the sharp sound of clattering forks. Sam looked around with an uneasy look and when he glanced at Lucifer he dragged his eyes down the fallen angel’s frame for the third time since sitting down for breakfast. 

Lucifer sat up straighter in his seat, puffing his chest out proudly as he was basking in the uncommon attention he seemed to be receiving this morning. The curious looks came from every direction of the table except beside him where Michael was contently enjoying his scrambled eggs. If their previous calculations were correct, the archangel would soon regain his powers and lose his human characteristics simultaneously (which was kind of a pity because Lucifer liked to be the strongest creature in the bunker). 

He was reading through the morning newspaper that Sam stole from the porch of a nearby house while he was running his daily route not far from the building. Lucifer felt the burning gaze of Gabriel on his side but he was relishing the situation too much to respond to the questions that were surely swirling around in his little brother’s head. Michael stayed undisturbed when Dean finally broke the fragile silence and cleared his throat: 

„Is that Michael’s shirt?” 

The air seemed to still for a moment and Lucifer always liked dramatic pauses but he could only take so much. 

„Yes.” He answered in a casual way. 

The tension in Sam’s and Dean’s bodies lessened but Gabriel still hadn’t moved, strictly keeping his eyes fixated on Lucifer which started to feel a bit uncomfortable. Secretly, the fallen angel was hoping that this incident would be forgotten by the time the day ended and the topic would never be brought up again. It was fun for now but Lucifer highly doubted he could bear Gabriel’s intense stares every morning. 

„So how did this happen exac…” 

„Ok, I think I’m full.” Dean cut in quickly and stood up from the table with the clear intention of leaving the room as soon as possible. 

„You haven’t finished your burger.” Gabriel pointed out. 

„Well, I’m not hungry anymore.” Dean said with a tone that left no room for further arguments. 

Dean must have felt pretty disturbed if he was willing to leave his food behind. Lucifer smirked as he turned to the next page where an article described how a man set his neighbour’s shed on fire because the person was mowing his grass at 5 am. 

„Fine, go.” Gabriel waved Dean off and turned his attention back to Lucifer. „So I have questions but first of all…” 

„Nope.” Dean announced as he left the scene before he could hear any of Gabriel’s questions. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear any more weird angel stuff. Especially in front of his burger. 

„In that case, can I have your burger, Dean?” Castiel shouted after him as he shut longing looks towards the hunter’s plate. 

Lucifer was pleased. 

*** 

„But for real, who made the first move?” Gabriel asked as they placed the dishes in the dishwasher. 

Lucifer didn’t respond, just playfully winked at his brother. 

*** 

„You were jealous, big bro, am I right?” Gabriel grinned as they sat at the library table. Lucifer paid no mind to him. „Yes, you were. You got a big old crush on our brother and the green-eyed monster suddenly possessed you. Oh, this is great! I wish I had seen it! Why didn’t you invite to the bowling alley? I could have helped you seduce our bro because, as you know, I am an expert at romance…” 

Lucifer snapped his book shut and threw it in Gabriel’s face. 

*** 

„I forgive you for what you did, by the way.” Gabriel spoke up when they were on a trip to get some ingredients for a ritual which Gabriel did not really care about and lost interest around the second sentence in Dean’s monologue. „You know, in the library.” 

„I never apologised.” Lucifer kindly pointed out. 

„I still forgive you. Because I’m a good brother and good siblings do things for each other.” Gabriel declared not so subtly hinting the real reason he was bringing this up. „Like answering the other’s question when they want to know why you were wearing Michael’s shirt and why did you look like you just had the best sex of your life?” 

Lucifer let a smug grin take over his face. Gabriel was so curious and eager. He also hated to be left out of things but to his misfortune, Lucifer fancied watching others suffer. And he was persistent and stubborn enough not to break under Gabriel’s pressure. 

Lucifer entered the old shop just outside Carcassonne, France, leaving his frustrated brother behind. Gabriel groaned in irritation as he followed his pain-in-the-ass brother: 

„At least tell me who topped!” 

*** 

Michael was sitting on top of him, his hands curling around Lucifer’s throat and it shouldn’t have been as hot as it was for the fallen angel, but he couldn’t stop himself from growing an erection when the archangel was towering over him like that. All dominant and powerful. 

„Stop it, Lucifer.” Michael warned with a measured voice. 

„I’m not doing anything.” He flashed a charming smile at his brother as he wiggled his hips upwards. He let out a quiet whine when Michael lifted himself up from the place he was so wonderfully seated on top of Lucifer. 

„I only agreed to train together because you promised to restrain yourself.” Michael said with a firm voice. 

„I said I will do everything in my power to control myself.” Lucifer corrected. „I did everything I could, Micha, but see, you are too god damn hot to resist.” The fallen angel said as he pulled his brother closer by the waist. Michael turned his head away sternly but the moan that left his mouth upon feeling Lucifer’s hot kisses along his torso revealed his true desires. Lucifer gave him a cocky grin as he made his way down Michael’s body. 

After their „training”, Lucifer insisted on borrowing Michael’s tank top for the rest of the day. Dean didn’t eat dinner with them that afternoon. 

*** 

„Hurry up and get dressed!” Michael shouted from the bathroom. 

Lucifer stuck his tongue out to his brother (even if he couldn’t see him), and stood up from the bed before an idea popped up in his head. He made his way to Michael’s drawer and slowly dragging his gaze over the different pieces of underwear there. They were all black or a dark shade of blue which did not bring much variety and excitement into their bedroom activities, but Lucifer usually compensated it with his bold choices of boyshorts and panties. 

He inhaled the sweet mixture of washing powder and the smell of Michael. He carefully lifted up one of briefs and slid into them smoothly. He checked his rear in the standing mirror and gladly constated that he looked hot in them. Or maybe it was just the fact that the material was once hugging his brother’s ass and it caused a tingling feeling down there. Lucifer hoped that the sight would make Michael go for a second round instead of spending their night with Sam and Gabe. Why did Michael agree to a double date? Lucifer was sure it was all part of Gabriel’s mischievous plan to interrogate them in a situation they could not escape from. 

Michael was stunned in place when he opened the bathroom door and was greeted by the sight of Lucifer spread across the mattress. He suddenly felt the need to take another icy cold shower when his eyes flicked down to the piece of clothing his brother was wearing. 

„Seriously, Luci?” He asked with an exaggerated sigh, trying to hide his arousal as best as he could. 

„Quit it, Micha. You know you love the smell of you on my skin.” Lucifer teased. 

Michael had to remind himself that there was a date to attend and mentally forced himself not to give in to his brother’s seduction. It was so easy to lose control around Lucifer. 

„Fine. You can keep it on just be ready in five minutes.” Michael said as he left the room before he changed his mind. 

Lucifer pouted but did not lose hope. His brother was in for some under-the-table teasing tonight. 

*** 

„I think you are out of your mind.” Michael stated with a scorning look on his face. 

Lucifer made an ear-splitting whining noise at that and took his brother’s hand in his to place them on his own cheeks. 

„Please?” Lucifer pleaded with such puppy eyes that would put Sam’s to shame. Michael had time to get accustomed to Lucifer’s little tricks and methods that he used in order to manipulate others into doing what he wanted. This, however, did not mean he was immune to Lucifer’s charm even if he was the greatest weapon in the universe that God has ever created. 

„You will stop stealing my clothes if I do that?” Michael inquired in resignation that was soon followed by a victorious grin on Lucifer’s side. 

„I can’t promise that, but I will consider trying to hold myself back.” Lucifer bargained, aware that he had already won the argument. 

Michael breathed in deeply to somehow prepare himself for the shame he was going to experience without a doubt and stepped closer to Lucifer’s closet to rummage in the muddle of clothes displayed in front of him. He remembered that weekend a few weeks back when Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel went on a shopping spree after the Winchesters had reminded them yet again that they needed more than two pair of jeans and a few T-shirts. The angels returned 5 hours later with at least thirteen bags full of clothing items and each man had their fingernails painted in a different colour. 

„No, sweety. I have already prepared the one I want to see on you.” Lucifer chimed in as he led Michael to the edge of his bed where a baggy sweater was already placed down. 

10 minutes later, Michael was positioned beside Lucifer on the couch, feeling strangely relaxed and at ease in his brother’s company and thus, he found his head dropping onto Lucifer’s shoulder not long after they settled down against the pillows. The fallen angel caressed the pinch of skin just under his thigh where the fabric of the sweater ended. Lucifer insisted on Michael wearing nothing but briefs underneath and the archangel started to like the feeling of freedom that the exposure gave him. 

Gabriel was eyeing them from the armchair, 100% convinced that the two were a couple and they weren’t even hiding it. He was happy for them, though. Either it was going to be an amazing and one of a kind love story or the world was going to go down in flames after their relationship comes to a nasty end. 

„Eyes up, Gabe.” Lucifer warned, bringing back the startled archangel to reality. Oh. He was staring. (More like spacing out and worrying about the future of humanity.) „And don’t drool over my Michael.” 

„I’m in a relationship, you moron.” Gabriel defended himself as he stood up to go and find his moose. The guys stayed there, resting on the couch and enjoying the momentary peace. Michael nestled his head into Lucifer’s neck and softly murmured into his ear: 

„I like to be **your** Michael.”


End file.
